


The Religion of Sisterhood

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [54]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're hardly a potato chip to a T-Rex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Religion of Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. I put it to the side a while back and just found it recently. The title comes from a Louisa May Alcott quote.

“Girls’ night! Girls’ night!” Penelope flopped on the sectional couch with a giant bowl of popcorn.

“You're really excited.” Ashley said smiling. She was sitting a few feet away, her cat in her lap.

“Well yeah I am. Girls’ night is awesome! We do all kinds of fun stuff and the boys are far, far away. We can watch movies, eat snacks, and have a whole bunch of fun.”

“One time we did our nails and stuff.” JJ was hanging upside down off the chair like a bat. “It was kinda lame and girly but still fun.”

“I've never done a girls’ night before.” Ashley replied.

“They say you never forget your first time.” JJ smirked.

“What's that mean, JJ?” Ashley asked.

“Well…”

“JJ, please do not forget that Ashley is seven years old.” Emily called from the kitchen.

“I didn’t do anything!” JJ exclaimed.

“Just be sure that you don’t.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“What does it mean, JJ?” Ashley asked, lowering her voice. “If you tell me I promise not to tell anyone. I’ll cross my heart and everything. You won't tell, will you Penelope?”

“Nope.” Penelope shook her pigtailed head. Usually she didn’t keep bad secrets, or what might be seen as bad secrets. But this was about sisterhood and everything was OK between sisters.

“I promise to tell you when you're older.” JJ replied. “Don’t worry kiddo; I got your back.”

“It’s about boys isn’t it?” Ashley asked.

“Pretty much.”

“Boys are dumb.” She scrunched her nose.

“I know right?” JJ held up her hand. “Gimme a high five.”

Ashley smiled, slapping her tiny hand on JJ’s.

“I can't speak for all boys,” Penelope said in a matter of fact tone. “But I know one who is brilliant.”

“PG’s awesome but cannot be trusted on the subject.” JJ finally sat up. She loved the dizzying effects of a rush of blood to the head.

“And JJ talks a lot of trash but she loves Will LaMontagne.”

JJ stuck her tongue out and she laughed. She didn’t know if it was love but there was something about that skinny, Southern boy.

“Snacks!” Emily said as she came out of the kitchen with a tray.

She’d made meatballs, cut up some fruits and veggies, and bought tortilla chips to go with the warm spinach and Velveeta dip. Zoë was right behind her with a tray of root beer floats for the girls. She and Emily had their own special drinks. They had a small bottle of vodka Anderson bought for them a while back and a pint of mango sorbet. Three runs through the blender and voila…girls’ night smoothies!

“I love root beer floats.” Ashley said. She smiled when Zoë handed her one. “One Sunday a month at the group home Lisa would take us to the diner. She let us get whatever we wanted. I loved pancakes and a root beer float.”

“Yuck! That sounds like something a pregnant woman would eat.” JJ made a face.

“It was good!” Ashley exclaimed.

“We’ll take your word for it Ashley.” Zoë replied smiling. “Is everyone ready for the movie?”

“What are we watching?” Penelope asked.

“Well it wasn’t easy to find something that all five of us would equally enjoy.” Emily said.

“So I'm figuring that’s a big, fat no for _Showgirls_?” JJ asked.

“I'm afraid so.” Emily smirked.

“ _Toy Story_?” Penelope asked hopefully. That was her all-time favorite movie.

“We've seen that one a lot, Penelope.” Emily replied. “I was gonna go for _E.T._ but I was afraid that we’d all be in here crying by the end. So, staying with Spielberg, where you can rarely go wrong, I went with… _Jurassic Park_.”

“Excellent!” JJ clapped.

“What's it about?” Ashley asked, popping a meatball in her mouth.

“Oh my God, you’ve never seen _Jurassic Park_?” JJ asked incredulously.

“Nope.” The seven year old shook her head.

“Do you want the long version or the short one?” JJ asked. She was sipping her root beer float. She hoped there was more where this came from.

“The short version.”

“OK, _Jurassic Park_ in sixty seconds…here goes. Spielberg, real dinosaurs, John Williams’ soaring score, Newman gets eaten, and an excellent amount of carnage without being over the top. Oh, and Samuel L. Jackson in a small, but pivotal and badass role. It’s pretty excellent.”

“What does carnage mean?” Ashley asked.

“The dictionary definition,” Zoë replied, channeling Spencer. “Is the killing of a large number of people. Ow.” She looked at Emily wide-eyed when she punched her arm. “Oh; oops.”

“Yeah.” Ashley nodded. She was grinning from ear to ear. “Lets watch that. I love dinosaurs. Jason just bought me a book about them with real color pictures. I can't believe real dinosaurs are in this.”

“Yep.” Penelope nodded.

“OK.”

“There may be some scary parts.” Emily said, starting the tape. “There's nothing wrong with covering your eyes, kiddo.”

“I’ll be OK.” Ashley assured her.

JJ just grinned. The kid had spunk and she respected that. But the odds were high that the movie would scare her shitless. Ashley would probably do a good job pretending it hadn't till after bedtime. That’s why she was cool…for a little kid.

***

“Whoa.” Ashley was sitting in front of the TV with her mouth agape. She and JJ moved down to the floor when things ‘started getting good’. Emily told them not to sit too close to the TV or they’d go blind. They almost listened.

“Tell me its not Top 10 most awesome movies ever?” JJ asked.

“Is there really an island where dinosaurs still live?” Ashley asked.

“Well…” Emily tried to speak but Penelope cut her off.

“Of course there is.” She answered.

“Whoa! Is there really, Emily?”

“Well, I'm not sure. Those dinosaurs looked pretty real, didn’t they?”

“I love when the T-Rex was coming and the water in the big old footprint started shaking. That was awesome!”

“I like the part when Ian was looking at it in the rearview mirror and it said objects may appear closer than they are.” Zoë replied laughing.

“Yeah.” JJ nodded. She laughed too, reaching for more meatballs.

“Did you like the movie?” Emily asked.

“Yeah.” Ashley nodded. “I wanna go to Jurassic Park and see the dinosaurs. I just don’t wanna get eaten.”

“You're hardly a potato chip to a T-Rex.” JJ playfully poked her.

“I'm OK with that.”

“Do you think we can squeeze in another movie before the boys get home?” Penelope asked.

“They might come in in the middle but it sounds good to me.” Emily replied.

“I think we need more meatballs.” Zoë said. “Popcorn too.” she took the huge bowl from Penelope.

“Can I pick the next movie?” JJ asked.

“You can pick as long as its age appropriate.”

“If Ashley liked _Jurassic Park_ then she's gonna love this. Let’s watch _Star Wars_.”

“Ooh yeah.” Penelope cheered. “You'll love this Ashley.”

“What's it about?” Ashley asked.

“Do you want the long version or the short one?” JJ asked.

Emily laughed as she got off the couch to help Zoë in the kitchen. The older girls were preparing more snacks as JJ and Penelope regaled the newest member of the family with adventures in a galaxy far, far away.

***

  



End file.
